


Going Home

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Gen, Going Home (Song), Mary Fahl, Post-TATV, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Archer and Trip Tucker come home after <i>These Are the Voyages</i> .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27755) by Mary Fahl. 



> Originally written for the Playlist Drabble Challenge at the Delphic Expanse. The song is _Going Home_ by Mary Fahl which was featured in the film _Gods and Generals_.

Trip Tucker was finally goin’ home, and even with a phase pistol, Malcolm couldn’t stop him this time.  All of Trip's dreams had crashed and burned one by one, but he’d kept faith with Jon, given T’Pol all that he had and had protected Shran’s little gal when he couldn’t save his own.  He heard Lizzie calling his name, saw her carrying her niece as he picked up his pace rounding the bend in the road.  He realized he didn’t regret a damn thing and knew that when the time came, he’d be waitin’ here for Jon and T’Pol, especially T’Pol.

Jonathan Archer gently placed the carefully folded flag in the hands of the prematurely aged woman seated beside a second grave, this one as empty as the first, then straightened and turned as Malcolm called the command for the ancient salute. He saw a flash of blue in the group of mourners, Shran with Jhamel beside him and Talla peeking out from between her parents, eyes wide, small antennae curled in distress. He felt hot tears on his cheeks as he remembered all that he’d lost and all that he’d won on the road that had taken him home.


End file.
